city_of_no_flagsfandomcom-20200213-history
Personal Equipment
Pistols SMGs Rifles Heavy Weapons Melee Weapons Grenades Zany Grenades: Explosions of sound, light, smell and touch that causes sensory overload, making Psykers unable to concentrate, only works against non-sealed armour. Spark Fog: A mixture of a smoke grenade and a taser, this gas fills an area and its conductive properties carry a stunning charge. Clout: Concussive gravity wave that restricts blood flow to the brain. It feels like going from 1 to 10 Gs in under a second. Psy Weapons Weapon Effects Auto: Auto weapons can hit multiple targets each round. Roll to hit normally and divide your total among as many targets you think you can hit. They get their dodge as usual at the difficulty of the number allocated to them. If you only fire at one target with an Auto weapon they receive a -3 to their dodge Scything: When a weapon has the scything characteristic can transfer any left over damage to the next nearest target, without the need for a new to hit roll. Accuracy: Accurate weapons make it easier to hit, they also do not incur range minuses for medium ranged shots if the user aims with the weapon. Long range shot are also easier but still will incur minuses. Tangle: Stops the Enemy moving requiring an opposed Physique test to escape. Stun: Target is rendered unconscious. In some Cases will not work against sealed armour. Effect last for difference in rounds Hold: Unable to move in any way. Physique test to even do the simplest of actions. Glitch: Will Disable Tech. Standard Armours Resource equal to Armour level to raises it by one 1 Armour Point, Armoured cloths, old tech Body Armour, light Skin Suit 2 Armour Points, Advanced Armoured Cloths, Basic body armour, Skin Suit. 3 Armour Points, Heavy Body Armour, Space Suit, Scale Skin Suit. Old tech Battle Armour. 4 Armour Points, Battle Amour, Light Power Armour. 5 Armour Points, Power Armour, Reactive Nano Armour 6 Armour Points, Compressed Heavy Power armour Armour Upgrades Life Support. This adds a simple life support system to your armour and allows you to survive in the vacuum of space, or other adverse conditions for 24 hours. Cost 1 PRP. Psycho-active Armour. This armour requires the psycher wearing it to have the Kinetic range of control. If they do this stopping power of their Armour is doubled if he uses his psy action to power it. Cost 3 PRP Camo Matrix : +1 to stealth Per Level and can hide in plain sight Cost 3 PRP Power Assist. This is an armoured hard shell that has a neo Myanmar muscular system built into it, meaning that the suit carries its own weight. +1 to Physique per Level. Can only be fitted to armour of 3 and above. Cost 3x Level PRP Plasmatic Armour: This armour can not be lowered by the effects of Plasma weapons. Cost 4 PRP Mesh Suit Armour. Worn under cloths, this armour is space capable with 24 hour of life support.The micro Myolin Weaved into the mesh gives the wearer a strength boost of +1 Physique.Cost 6 PRP Nano-Form This is armour mad of billions of little Nano-machines that flow and swarm around the wearer to create a suit that can come from an item as small and a 10cm cube, making a set of armour that can be upgraded to levels of power armour, and given all the upgrade any other armour can have, but still be small enough to hide in a pocket. Cost 5x Armour Cost Armour Sets Imperial Body Armour. Worn by the Emperor’s Hand and Guard under their shields this armour is space capable with 24 hour of life support. The micro Myolin Weaved into the mesh gives the wearer a Physique boost of +2. Armour Points of 3 and plasmatic. Cost 27 PRP. (rare) Marshal’s Armour. This suit looks just looks like normal cloths and a helmet, but it is anything but. This is a full space capable suit with 12 hours life support. It will stop most small arms and is anti chemical and biological. This suit is power assisted giving the wearer a small boost to Physique +1 and has an Armour Points of 4, plasmatic as well as being self repairing 1 armour point per 3 Minutes. Cost 30 PRP. (rare) Royal Navy Uniform. These combats and helmets are worn by both Royal Navy and Royal Marine. The suit is designed to make aggressors think that their opponent is unarmoured and therefore vulnerable, but instead they are wearing Plasmatic armour with 4 Armour points, that is space capable and has 48hr of life support. The suit also comes with a 20 burn Minerva pack built in. the RM suit also had active camo. System -4 to Awareness. Cost 36 PRP (rare) Rifle’s Armour. This power assisted Battle Armour is a hard shell with active camouflage and advance scenery options. This armour is Plasmatic, has 6 Armour Points and has unlimited life support and a Physique boost of +2. System Active Camouflage gives a -4 to Awareness. Cost 60 PRP. (rare) Personal Defence Shield. System notes: No weapons can damage the wearer except Force for the lvl in rounds. May start to flicker if covering too much area. Cost 14x Level PRP. (rare) Implant Upgrades The CNDE: Pronounced candy. The Collateral and Nominal Damage Eraser. An implant identifies friends and any other target you specify, so that you can’t shoot them if you fire into a melee. Cost 3PRP The NAME: Neural Analytical Modular Enhancement Give a +1 to Intellect per level. Cost 3x level PRP The TACE Threat Analysis Command Enhancement Adding this to your NITE give you a +1 to your Will per level. Cost 3x level PRP The TRI Tactical Reflex injection Give a +3 till you Initiative Organics only. Cost 5 PRP. Other Equipment Advanced MedKit. The sophisticated piece of tech can both seal wounds and heal diseases, also the pack can analyse samples of organic and none organic matter in a forensic capacity. +1 to all med checks and allows for forensic analysis. Cost 4PRP Advanced hand Scanners, This handheld scanner has a range of about 2Km and can pick up most communication particles, sound vibration and other emission and auto analysis them. Vey useful for searching for energy readings. Cost 5PRP